


From Disaster Comes Good Things

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Carlos tell Logan he loves him for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Disaster Comes Good Things

A clatter of pans and other utensils caused an alarmed Logan to come running out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. He spotted just the top of a head, but he knew immediately that the head belonged to none other than his boyfriend, Carlos. He announced his presence by clearing his throat. The Latino turned and just smiled sheepishly up at the brunet. "Hey, Logie.."

"Carlos, what on earth are you doing in here?" Logan's hands made their way to his hips, standing there much like a scolding mother.

Said boy ducked his head slightly, and picked up the remaining pots off the floor. He stood and placed them on the counter before turning back to Logan. "I was just trying to bake you some cookies.."

With one look around the kitchen, Logan could see the real mess that Carlos had created. It looked as though a flour bomb had gone off all over the counters and stove top. "As sweet as the thought was babe, maybe this wasn't your smartest idea."

"I know.." He pulled a piece of paper from off the counter and handed it to Logan. "These were what I was going to make you.. I had this whole plan formed in my head of how to give them to you. And it was going to be really romantic. Just like you like it. But I just manage to screw up everything. And I don't even know why you're dating me in the first place-"

The first thing on the sheet was a picture of pretty iced cookies with different designs on them. Some had hearts and some had phrases. He looked down and noticed one had the phrase 'I love you' written on it in a different color icing. "You were making these exact cookies?" Logan cut off the rest of Carlos' ramblings and looked up at the Latino slowly.

Carlos nodded wordlessly, not really able to say the words for himself, before he felt Logan grip onto the collar of his shirt and pull him into a deep kiss, the paper falling to the floor forgotten. After their lungs were screaming for oxygen, Logan pulled away and rested his forehead against the Latino's. "I love you too."

The smile that came across Carlos' lips made Logan's brighten itself, and just like that he was kissing Logan once more, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pulling him close. He managed to whisper out against the smart boy's lips, "I do. I love you so much, Logan," before the kiss resumed.

Logan couldn't help but smile against the other's lips, knowing that the long months of waiting for Carlos to get the courage to say those words was finally over.


End file.
